


white chocolate pumpkin.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé sighed at the thought of the witch’s hat that was sitting on top of Leia’s dresser, a gift from Owen and Beru that Anakin hadn’t seen a problem with.  It wasn’t the worst thing in the world by any imagination, but Padmé didn’t want her daughter to start thinking that she was a witch.  Besides, last Padmé had known, the Wicked Witch of the West inThe Wizard of Ozhad scared Leia a lot.  She didn’t want to think about the fact that her not being scared by that character anymore was a sign that Leia was growing up.She didn’t want to think about the fact that her babies were ten.  Where had the time gone?or:  The twins are growing up, Padmé is baking cookies, and Anakin wants her to put on an exhibition of her art.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	white chocolate pumpkin.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 8.
> 
> oh dear, the twins are growing up. three more anakin/padmé ones before we switch to han/leia.
> 
> october 8: “My famous recipe, White Chocolate Pumpkin with a dash of bat wings.” “Bat wings? Really?!?” “Nah, it’s just some cinnamon.”

**1968**

Padmé set the ball of dough down on the flour-covered counter, reaching for the rolling pin. She could hear Luke in the main living space, but she didn’t know where Leia was and couldn’t hear her anywhere. “Leia,” she called out. “Where are you?”

“Right here, Mama,” came a voice from next to her, and Padmé jumped.

“I didn’t know you were right there, sweetheart,” she said, smiling at her daughter. “What are you doing?”

“Watching you,” Leia said, peering at the counter. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making cookies for the party. Here,” Padmé said, reaching for the bag that the cookie cutters were in. “Pick out what shape they should be, but be careful because those are sharp.”

“Yes, Mama,” Leia said, bouncing in excitement. She opened up the bag as Padmé turned her attention back to the dough. “Mama, what kind of cookies are they?”

“My famous recipe, White Chocolate Pumpkin with a dash of bat wings.”

Leia was disgusted. “Bat wings? Really?!?” 

“Nah, it’s just some cinnamon. I'm only joking,” Padmé said, and Leia looked relieved. 

“I wouldn’t have eaten them if it was really bat wings.”

“I don’t think anyone would have,” Padmé said seriously. “If there is one thing that should never be eaten, it’s a bat.”

“Uh huh,” Leia said, pulling out a cookie cutter and looking at its shape. “This looks like a square with a triangle on top.”

Padmé looked down at the cookie cutter. “That is a house for gingerbread cookies at Christmas. So set that one to the side and pick another.”

Leia nodded and set the house one on the counter, reaching into the bag for another one. She carefully examined each one that she took out before placing them next to the first one, and then she stared at the cookie cutters. “Can I choose more than one?” she eventually asked.

“Depends on how many more than one you want to choose,” Padmé responded. “So what are you thinking?”

“I wanted to pick the witch’s hat and the pumpkin,” Leia said, looking up at her. “Please.”

“I think I can allow that,” Padmé said, making Leia jump in excitement.

“Yay! Can I help, Mama?”

Padmé let go of the dough, walking over to the sink and quickly washing her hands so that she would be able to touch furniture without getting it covered in flour. “Let’s get you a chair so you can reach the dough.”

Leia followed Padmé into the dining room and then tried to pull a chair towards the kitchen. Padmé just shook her head and picked up the chair, carrying it into the kitchen and setting it down right next to where she had been working. Leia scrambled up onto it and Padmé made sure that she was steady before turning back to the dough. A little bit more work to the edges and Padmé declared it ready for the cookie cutters.

“Which one do you want to do?” Padmé asked, and Leia thought about it for a moment.

“The witch’s hat,” she eventually decided. “Since it goes with my hat.”

Padmé sighed at the thought of the witch’s hat that was sitting on top of Leia’s dresser, a gift from Owen and Beru that Anakin hadn’t seen a problem with. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world by any imagination, but Padmé didn’t want her daughter to start thinking that she was a witch. Besides, last Padmé had known, the Wicked Witch of the West in _The Wizard of Oz_ had scared Leia a lot. She didn’t want to think about the fact that her not being scared by that character anymore was a sign that Leia was growing up. 

She didn’t want to think about the fact that her babies were ten. Where had the time gone?

Padmé helped Leia place the cookie cutter and carefully transferred the cut dough to the pan so they could go in the oven. When she said they had enough witch’s hats, she took the pumpkin one and cut a bunch of those, though much quicker than it had gone with Leia. Checking the temperature of the oven, she took the first pan and placed it inside, setting the time for the right number of minutes. When that was done, she turned back to Leia. “What should we do while we wait?”

“Dance!” Leia said, and Padmé smiled. 

“Alright, let me turn on the radio.”

Padmé walked into the main living space and over to the radio, looking over her shoulder at where Luke was coloring. She tried to make out what he was coloring in before she realized that there was no premade drawing on the page. “Luke, honey, you’re coloring on the wrong side of the paper.”

“No, I’m not,” Luke responded without looking up. “I’m drawing my own picture.”

Padmé turned the radio on and walked over to her son, crouching down next to him. “You’re drawing your own picture?”

Luke nodded and gave Padmé a toothy grin. “I want to draw things like you, Mama.”

Padmé smiled back. “I think that’s wonderful, Luke. Your sister takes little interest in my drawing.”

“I want to be like you, Mama. Daddy always says you’re the best artist he knows.”

Padmé sighed. “Yes, your father says that a lot.”

“Is Daddy lying?” Luke asked, and Padmé had no idea how to answer that.

“Yes, darling,” came Anakin’s voice, startling Padmé. “Am I lying?”

Padmé closed her eyes and stood up, turning to see Anakin standing there. “You are home early.”

“And you are avoiding my question,” Anakin said, walking over to her and giving her a kiss. “Are you not the best artist that I know?”

“I would think that to be a question only you could answer,” Padmé said, heading into the kitchen to check on the cookies.

She was just putting the second pan into the oven when Anakin came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind once the oven was closed. “When are you going to believe in your own talent?”

“I believe that I have talent,” Padmé replied. “And you know it.”

“There is a difference between believing you have talent and believing in it,” Anakin said, spinning Padmé around so he could look at her. “Your stuff should be exhibited somewhere, darling. People other than me deserve to see it.”

“I said I’d think about it.”

“You said that fifteen years ago.”

“And I’m still thinking about it.”

“Padmé,” Anakin said seriously. “You need to make a decision on this already.”

“Then I have and it’s not to exhibit anything,” Padmé said, pulling away from Anakin and heading to where she’d set the first pan down. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to set these aside to cool.”

“I’m never going to push you to do this, so if you really don’t want to, then that is fine,” Anakin said. “I just think you’re doing yourself a disservice by not even attempting to get them exhibited.”

“Perhaps I just want to be a wife and a mother. Has that ever occurred to you?”

“Padmé, we used to have conversations for hours about how you wanted to be more than the medieval version of a woman that your parents expected you to be,” Anakin countered. “Now you want to be the version that your parents always saw you as nothing more than?”

Padmé took a deep breath and began to move the cookies off the pan so they could cool. “Maybe it’s enough for me that you and the children see what I paint and draw.”

“Maybe,” Anakin agreed. “But I have a feeling that it’s not.”

Padmé concentrated on taking the cookies off the pan and then turned around to face her husband. “I know that you are being very kind and generous in telling me that I am the best artist you know, but I have things that Mr. Palpatine used to say to me going through my head every time that you tell me that, and so I’m just unsure about everything you’re saying and therefore telling me I should do.”

Anakin frowned. “What did he used to say to you?”

“That I had a marginal amount of talent at best and that I needed to keep improving if I ever wanted to be on a level that could be referred to as decent,” Padmé started. “I better have plans to destroy all the work that I did because it wasn’t worth showing to anyone. My parents used to see the final product when I painted something but then I would paint over it with primer and start again because I couldn’t afford a new canvas. My sketchbooks were thrown away when they were filled because there was no point to keeping them. No one ever really showed an actual interest in seeing what I was painting or drawing until you came into my life.”

“Oh, darling,” Anakin said, sighing. “Surely you know that Mr. Palpatine was wrong about that.”

“That my talent is marginal at best? Yes, I know that he was wrong about that. But I’m still not sure that it is good enough to get me an exhibition somewhere,” Padmé said, shaking her head when Anakin started to speak. “I know what you’re going to say, Ani. My last name, your last name, will get me whatever I want. That’s why I don’t do it.”

Anakin went to speak but Leia came running into the kitchen then, Luke right behind her. “Mama, Mama, are the cookies done?”

“They’re cooling right now and then it’s time to decorate them,” Padmé said, a smile on her face. “Do you want to watch?”

“I just want to eat one,” Luke said, making Anakin and Padmé laugh. 

“You can have one after they are decorated and we’ve had dinner,” Anakin said, making Luke turn to look at him. “And only if you behave.”

Luke stood there for a moment before nodding. “I’m going to go back to drawing.”

Luke walked out of the kitchen and Anakin looked over at Padmé. “Drawing?”

“Luke has decided he wants to be an artist like his mother,” Padmé said as the oven timer went off. “God help him.”

Anakin shook his head but Leia just tugged on his hand. “What, honey?”

“Will you watch Mama decorate cookies with me?”

Anakin smiled. “Of course. Your mama has cookie decorating down to an art.”

“Then come on,” Padmé said as she got the second pan out of the oven. “Go sit at the table. I’ll set these to cool and get the first batch. Then you can watch me decorate them.”

“What kind of cookies did Mama make, Leia?” Anakin asked as they walked out of the room, and Padmé smiled when she heard Leia answer him.

“Her famous recipe, White Chocolate Pumpkin with a dash of bat wings.” 

“Bat wings? Really?!?”

“Nah, just some cinnamon.”


End file.
